Sweet Youth
by MahouShoujoMikoMaiko
Summary: University AU. Will contain fluff, but also drugs and Sly (Reason for rating). More characters introduced in later chapters.


Hello everyone! This is my first planned series! I'm so excited! I really love Sei and Aoba together, they are so cu~te!

So, in the next chapters shit will go down. There will still be fluff fluff, but, you know, Sly will come out sometimes and they are at an university, what did you think would happen? Still I don't know when I will be able to update, I'm very lazy when it comes to updating stories. But I promise I'll update someday, so~!

* * *

Day 1

It was a long day. Exhaustion took over Sei's body as he made his way to the dorm room he shared with his brother. It was the first day of university and the teachers jumped right into the topics. Not that it would bother Sei, no, he had always enjoyed school, especially Biology and Chemistry. That's the reason why he entered this university in the first place; but why his brother did too, he didn't know. He was really bad at natural science subjects and to be honest on all other subjects too. He used some... dirty tricks to get accepted here. Sei decided to not dig any deeper into this topic and let it be.

Nevertheless he was happy that his brother was here. He had always protected him; due to his weak body Sei couldn't really do much for himself. And he also was the only one he could call a friend... he remembered the time back in Midorijima, in school. Sei was always an outsider because he had problems speaking with the other kids and dressed differently. When he got older the boys began to bully him, and that was when Aoba started to fight for him. He really was... some kind of hero for Sei. He wanted to pay it back to him somehow, but he had no idea how. Aoba kept saying that it was alright and that he would do anything for his older brother, but Sei felt really bad about relying onto him. He had the feeling like he was just using him, and he didn't want that. He knew this wasn't the case but could he help it?

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't noticed he had walked too far. He made a surprised noise and looked at his surroundings. He somehow ended up in the 3rd year dorms. His brows furrowed and he bit his lip in embarassement before rushing back into the first year dorms.

* * *

He was panting and coughing when he arrived at their room and leaned against the door to catch his breath before opening it. „I'm back...", he groaned breathless.

„Ah, sup", his brother welcomed him while reading an electronic magazine on his bed. He still hadn't packed out all his stuff so boxes were piled up everywhere in the room. Sei sighed out stressed and placed his bag on his desk. He was no different than ever, this boy.

Sei lifted his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow. „Young boy", he began in a critical tone, „What is this?" He pointed at the untouched brown boxes.

„Uhm...", Aoba put the magazine down and set on an apologetic smile, „boxes?"

„That much I can see myself", Sei sighed. „You had a total of two days to take out their content and put it into your shelves and wardrobe. But they are still filled with your stuff. Can you explain that to me, young man?" He sounded just like a mother scolding her son. And, to be honest; that was what they were, weren't they?

„Uhm..." Aoba scratched the back of his head and searched for an excuse. He looked with a caught smile at his older brother who still looked at him with an unpleasant look on his face. „I had no time, you know, I had lessons and, and..." He averted his eyes and looked at the ceiling while searching for something good to say.

„I had lessons too but I also somehow managed to pack out my stuff, didn't I?", Sei remarked merciless.

„Uh... I give up, you got me", Aoba laughed still a bit uncomfortable.

Hearing that Sei stopped his play and smiled lovingly. „I'll help you, alright?", he offered merrily.

„Sankyuu~! You are the best, Sei!", Aoba laughed relieved.

And so they started to pack out Aoba's stuff. Clothing, books, magazines, DVDs, video games, even a computer. Sei took the things out of the boxes and passed them on to Aoba who put them into empty spaces on his shelves.

Sei took the opportunity to skip through some of his brothers magazines about technology and roboters. „You really like that stuff, huh?", he remarked admiring.

„Yeah. I already have some basic knowledge of building and repairing things, but the guy I want to work for told me I need to study this shit before he accepts me. What a jerk", he snorted out.

Sei chuckled lightly and passed the pack of magazines over to Aoba. „Well, that's understandable, right? He needs to be sure you know what you are doing! But now I understand why you enrolled in the same university as me! You've chosen informatic as subject, right?", Sei smiled lightly while finally understanding the decisions of his younger twin.

„Yeah", Aoba began smiling too, „and mathematics."

„Whaa-!" Sei's dusky eyes widened in shock. „Y—you've chosen... mathematics?!" He couldn't believe his ears. Has his brother gone mad? He nearly dropped out of school because of maths twice!

„Hey, don't react like I've killed someone!", Aoba cried out feeling betrayed. „I know I'm not the best in mathematics, but I needed that subject in order to choose informatics!"

„I'm sorry to overreact but... I don't want you to drop out!", Sei explained worried.

„You are worrying too much...", Aoba sighed yielding and averted his eyes. „I won't. I got accepted here, they wouldn't have done that if they wouldn't believe in my skills, would they?"

„...have you already forgotten what you have done in order to get accepted here?", Sei commented with an amused expression.

„Huh?", Aoba looked at him confused. „Nothing, really. I've just written an application, that's it..."

„Hm..." Sei decided it would be better to not tell him about what he's done while being drunk after receiving a negative reply. When his brother was drunk he was like another person. Koujaku, one of their childhood friends who is a young Biology teacher at this university, once called this part of him „Sly". Sei didn't know why, but thought that would somehow fit him.

„Hey, what have I done? Sei?", Aoba's face went pale.

„Nothing, really...", Sei couldn't help but smile amused and turned around so to not burst into laughter.

„Sei! Don't tell me that „he" did something?!", he began to panic.

„You reeeeaaally should stop drinking!", Sei just said with a restraint giggle.

„Seeeiiii!", Aoba cried out and pouted. He sat down on his bed and turned his back at him.

„Come on, it's better if you don't know what you've done! Don't be offended!" Sei chuckled and went to his brother to pull him in to a hug. „You are here, that's everything that counts!", he smiled encouraging.

Aoba managed a small grin and pulled Sei's face closer to his. „Yes. Now I can bug my older bro everyday!"

„You sure it isn't the other way around?", Sei giggled.

„Pretty sure!", Aoba laughed and kissed his brother's cheek, what he willingly returned.

„Love you, brother", Sei smiled while brushing Aoba's cheeks.

„You too", he responded with a wide grin. „Let's get this job done, I have a party to attend to!"

„Sure! But a party, on the first day? Isn't that a bit too much at once?" Sei furrowed his brows worried.

„Nah, I'll be fine. Koujaku's room mate organizes it, so it won't be a problem. I have informatics with him, he's a piece of shit."

„Sounds like a problem for me...", Sei remarked sceptical. „Who is going to that party? What kind of party is that? What will you do there? How long will it last?"

Aoba sighed annoyed. „Sei, you are worrying too much. You are not my mum, you know! It's just a dorm party. There will be a bit of alcohol, that's it. There also won't be much people. I think", he added admittedly.

„Aoba", Sei started warningly after hearing the word „alcohol".

„It'll be fine! You can come with me to make sure I don't make something stupid, how's that?", he offered to calm him down.

„I don't know, I've never been to a party...", Sei replied anxious.

„Even better!", Aoba grinned. „You can meet tons of new people and even make new friends! And Koujaku and I are there, so you don't have to be alone or worry, alright?"

„Well, I guess so... but do they even want me there?", he asked him shyly.

„Who wouldn't want such a cute little boy on their party?", Aoba teased him with a bright grin.

Sei laughed. „Alright, alright! I'll come with you. But just to make sure you don't do something stupid!"

„I promise!"

* * *

Spoiler: He will do something stupid.


End file.
